Memories
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Night before Exposure, Ames' thoughts and memories.


14th Oct 2003

Memories

Set the day before "Exposure"

Ames remembers the night before his own test.__

23:12pm

AmesWhite'sHouse.__

Ames had arrived home from work thirty nine minutes earlier, he had eaten a quick meal whilst watching the news. Neither what he had eaten or the subjects that where mentioned on the news, had penetrated his thoughts, he could not say if asked, what they were. He was acting out of habit, following his usual routine. He was not acting with any thought. Get home, eat whilst watching the news, had been his routine since Ray went to school.

Ames was now lying in bed stroking Ray's soft toy wolf Howler. He had again followed his routine, he didn't remember brushing his teeth etc. or changing into his navy blue silk pyjama bottoms. He was acting on auto pilot as he had been for the last few days. 

As Ames absently stroked the wolf toy, a habit that he had acquired since Ray left for school,he was thinking of Ray's test that would take place the next day. He had been unable to think of anything else, since the test was scheduled twelve days ago. Even the killing of transgenics had lost its appeal, as Ames focused upon his son and the test that might kill him!__

_                It needs to be done!_ Ames told himself, for the millionth time._ Ray's strong! He'll survive! He will survive!_

Thinking of Ray's test inevitably brought back memories of his own.__

1994

Familiar school in British Columbia, Canada.

Inside a bedroom, that contains two single beds, two large chests of drawers, two, two door wardrobes, two bedside cabinets, two desks and two chairs.

A Sixyear oldAmes, was standing by his bed, rehearsing the ritual words for the test that he would take the next day. He had been diligently doing so for the past eleven days, since he was informed that his test would soon take place.__

"Kan'dara mo'ss re'kali." Ames repeated the ritual phrase that he had been taught. "Kan'dara mo'ss re'kali."__

Ames' father had suggested that he repeat the phrase twenty times, each night before going to bed, to make sure that he was both word and nuance perfect.__

Ames idolised his father and had taken the suggestion to heart, expounding on it, by repeating the phrase twenty times each morning as well as just before bed.

"Kan'dara mo'ss re'kali." Ames said for the twentieth time, both word and nuance perfect, as he had been for the last three days.__

Theritual had been carefully explained to Ames by both his father and teacher. He knew that he would be taken to the ceremony room and would stand before the alter. He knew that two snakes would be killed and that the base of the handle of a ceremonial dagger called a Kariff in the Lintai language, that he had been diligently learning, would be pressed against his right forearm.He would then be placed upon a ceremonial tier, and when he awoke, he would be proved strong and would be a Familiar. Then he would be privy to the things that only the strong may know.__

Aknock at the door was followed by a priests immediate entrance. __

Ames bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, as he had been drilled to do so by his father even before coming to school.

"It is time for you to be abed young Ames." The ancient priest kindly told the boy. "Have thee done thy ablutions?"

"Yes sir."Ames answered dutifully.__

"Then be abed."The priest said then swiftly exited, closing the door behind him.

Amesscowledas soon as the door was closed_. I know I'm supposed to respect my elders, well my Familiar elders, but I don't get why the priests and priestess' have to speak in old English. Lintai I understand it's our language, but have thee done thy ablutions? _Ames huffed to himself. _Why not just ask if I've washed, been to the toilet and cleaned my teeth! I know he meant all three and abloution only refers to washing! Daddy told me so!_

He quickly removed his school uniform and put on his pale green pyjamas. His scowl deepened. _I wanted to bring my favourite pjs! _Ames grumbled mentally. _But Daddy said that Ninja Turtle pyjama's were not suitable attire!_

Ames suddenly grinned. _Dad's coming to see me after the test! He promised to take me for ice cream! _

On that cheerful thought Ames hopped into bed and rolled onto his side, he face the bed that belonged to his roommate and best friend Earnst. _If Earnst is back from seeing his mom, I'll ask dad if he can come too!_

2021__

Ames is curled on his side, unconsciously mimicking the position he had slept in the night before his own test. He is hugging Howler, this is also an unconscious act.

_                Earnst failed the test. _Ames thought soberly of his friend. _Two weeks after I passed, he failed._

Ames hugged the toy wolf closer to himself, absently taking comfort from it, as Ray had done since birth.

_                Ray will survive! He is my son! He is not weak! He will survive! He will survive!_ Ames knowing that he would not sleep otherwise, did as he had done for the past eleven days, and used an ancient Lintaran technique to force unconsciousness. _I love you Ray! Sweet Dreams my son!_ Were his last thoughts before the technique took effect.__

The End


End file.
